A Moment Like This
by TeenTitanzzLuva
Summary: Who said summer camp was easier than school? Same people, weird camp traditions, boy troubles and intense drama. But throughout all this, can Megan realize that all of that means that family can truly bloom between people,as well as love? Hope u enjoy!


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Megan Meade's Guide to the McGowan boys anymore then the random person down the street, across from me…pun the sarcastic humor :D**_

A/N: Hey, I decided to start a story here because I got suggestions from my last story that I posted; if any of you were waiting I'm really sorry for the hold up, things have gotten pretty busy. Btw, this is not a continuation of my last story in this category, it's something new! Just wanted to clear that up.

But anyway, here's the story and the pairings are the same as the book so don't worry about that! Anyway, hope you enjoy! Here it is!

* * *

Megan looked around her room and smiled. Today would be really busy, but good nonetheless. The sun was shining brilliantly in the baby-blue sky while light rays poked through the almost, translucent pink curtains Regina had provided her. Pearl-white, long, skinny clouds traveled along the sky as birds spread their wings gloriously with undivided freedom. A warm, comforting breeze blew throughout her room and met outsides hot, scalding temperature.

Then Megan crouched down and picked up the checklist from her bed. A few strands of strawberry-blonde hair fell over her face and she ticked them behind her ear. Biting her lip she trailed a finger down the list, reading the requirements again: Sketchbook (Check, Finn gave that to her with ease), Sports Gear, Ten pairs or more of shirts, three jackets (including one rain jacket), undergarments, etc. Nodding, she put the list down back on her bed and stood up slowly.

"Megan?" a boy's voice asked as her door opened slowly. Megan turned her head and watched a dirty-blonde's head peek through the door.

"Yeah?" she asked. Then her cheeks warmed when she saw who it was. "Oh hey…Finn, what's up?"

He smiled slightly and walked in the room all the way now. His beautiful gray-blue eyes focused on her and she peered at him from her curtain of hair that wouldn't stay back right now.

"You ready?" he asked while running a hand through his silky locks nervously. He glanced down at her stuffed duffle bag then looked back at her with a warm smile. "Maybe I shouldn't have asked that." He laughed. "You look pretty set to me. Am I right?"

"Right," she said with a nod. "I guess I'll see you downstairs then. I still need to double-check on a few things."

They just looked at each other and he opened his mouth as if her were going to say something. He must have changed his mind because he closed his mouth and walked out the room, leaving the door open.

Megan sighed then straightened the comforter's on her bed. It would be a while until she came back here. Grabbing elastic, she put her hair up in a small stub while her bangs fell over her light green eyes.

Picking up her duffel bag and soccer ball, she took one last glance around the room and walked out the door, closing the door behind her. As she walked downstairs she could already hear the chaos boiling downstairs. With all the time she's spent with this family…the hectic behavior of this family had become second nature.

"Evan!"

"Sorry mom, but that kid was talking some serious bullshi-"

"You let me hear that one more time and you won't be a counselor! You hear me young man?"

"Jeez…Dad I was just-"

"No honey! Caleb! Get down from there this instant! And Doug, if I see another near naked manga women we will have another "talk"!"

"Whatever. Just to say mom, I ain't a virgin so I see how that goes already."

Megan laughed and finished the last few steps chucking the duffel bag by the door. Walking into the kitchen Regina raised her head and grinned at the girl.

"Are you ready?" she asked with a nod towards the running car out on the driveway. "Finn and Evan already have their stuff packed in the back so maybe…" then she pivoted her head towards the eldest son saying, "Evan, go pack Megan's stuff in the car while I prepare her lunch."

Megan moved out of the way while Evan walked towards her with an infamous lopsided grin. "Hey kicker, ready to get this show on the road?"

Megan grinned back. "Of course. The way you guys explained the camp seemed pretty awesome."

Evan's smile didn't wane as he threw the duffel over his strong, well-muscled shoulder. She swore she saw a small ripple. "It is," he agreed, while opening the front door and squinting as bright light hit them forcefully. "Since it's my first year as a counselor, maybe my perspective will change. I'm glad that Hailey is a counselor too. I heard she's one of the female coaches for the soccer portion of camp. Seeing familiar faces will be good right?"

Megan scowled. "I guess," she shrugged, and then glanced out to the car. "You better get that stuff out there quick before someone highjack's the car."

"Crap," he muttered. As he ran towards the car Megan turned to the kitchen and walked in, stretching her arms out.

"Hey Regina," Megan greeted cheerfully. The woman looked up and smiled back. She looked really tired with her usual neat hair flat and slightly greasy, while she had bags underneath her eyes.

"Hi Megan," she replied. "You can go grab your lunch in the refrigerator. For some reason, it's the only one left." She looked over at Ian and raised her eyebrow. But the little kid only blinked innocently and skipped off somewhere.

"Thanks." As Megan walked over to the fridge and picked out a lunch she noticed a sandwich, cheese stick, and a red-delicious apple. Taking the apple out of the bag and biting into it, sweet juice ran down her throat. "Thank you so much," Megan said to Regina, while pulling up a chair. "What…er, made you think I'd enjoy the camp?"

Doug walked next to her with a smirk. "They actually paid for me, but since I didn't want to go…"

Regina's eyes flashed and she snapped, "Doug! I have had enough of you today!"

"Mhmm…" he mumbled and walked away with a wink for Megan. Megan shook her head and smiled. Just a little.

"Well…besides that, take care hun," Regina said as she hugged the teenager. Megan tensed but soon her arms wrapped around the motherly figure; she smelled like strawberries' and cream which was really refreshing. "Also, watch out for my sons. Especially Finn." Megan's eyes widened and her eyes took a sad look. "He's…well what happened between you two…it hurt both of you actually. Make sure nothing happens during camp. I trust you can do that."

Megan's heart sank but she complied. "O-Of course. Well, I better get going because they might be waiting." Regina released her and looked into her eyes, seeing the thing she was searching for.

As Megan left Doug said,

"Mom, you've seriously messed up everything."

She sighed. "I know Doug. I…know."

* * *

A/N: This chapter is a smaple, so that's why it's so short. But the rest of the chpater's will not be like this, i promise :D Anyway, tell me your thoughts on the story and please

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

I may not update that quick, but I'll try to update as soon as I can.


End file.
